


[Zenigata x LupinIII]奇幻药局

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, zeniru
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game





	[Zenigata x LupinIII]奇幻药局

【下午三点，我要盗走麦克斯博士的科研论文——鲁邦三世】  
钱形手里拿着鲁邦三世留下来的预告函，怒得一把把硬纸壳揉成团。  
“妈的，总是追不到！”  
不敢在局里大声辱骂，钱形只得憋着闷气，同时也有点开心，终于到了和鲁邦一对一（三）男人的决斗了，上次是两个月前，每次被他跑了，总是会被局里怼一顿，然而又没有第二个人能和鲁邦同能力对抗，他们连鲁邦的手毛都摸不到。  
到了两点钟，钱形和手下准备开车去麦克斯博士的家了，然而他们算错了，今天不知道为什么特别堵车，完全是水泄不通。  
“怎么会这么堵？”  
钱形探出头，看着前面根本不动一下的长队。  
“英国一直都这么堵的，警部。”  
开车的小警员一副见怪不怪的样子，英国著名的东西——足球，乐队，黑暗料理，长期的阴天，堵车。  
“唔，这时候到的了吗？”  
钱形看看远处的大本钟，十有八九会迟到吧，原本半小时的路程，现在一小时可能刚刚能到而已。  
然而果然还是迟了五分钟，作为警察居然还迟到，钱形觉得自己已经无颜见对方了。看着手表上的3：05，钱形一脸歉意蹭到麦克斯博士面前。  
“在下是ICPO的钱形警部，今早收到鲁邦三世的预告函……说……说今天下午3点会来偷……博士您的论文……”  
然而现在已经过了五分钟，也不好意思说堵车什么的，鲁邦也从不食言，所以对方的论文已经不在了吧？  
看着钱形一副犹犹豫豫的样子，博士突然大笑起来。  
“博士？”  
“鲁邦他根本就没来偷我的东西……”  
“嗯？”  
钱形很确定，只要是鲁邦看上的东西，怎么都会拿到手，食言的事情从不做。  
“怎……怎么会……你再检查一下，是不是掉包了？”  
博士摸了摸他的秃头，英国人的发际线果然很可怕。  
“没掉包，我检查过了，鲁邦根本就没出现！”  
这不可能，这里一定有什么错误，那个预告函，无疑是正版鲁邦，在这迟到的五分钟里，究竟发生了什么？  
钱形越想越不对。  
“博士，可以让我们看看论文和您的实验室吗？”  
作为一个警察，这是完全正当的事情。然而当博士听到这句话，头发都有几根立起来了。  
“不行！我伟大的实验室怎么可以让外人进！你们……回去吧……鲁邦他没来……没来！”  
有着二十多年警察经验的钱形一眼看出了倪端，这个博士一定有问题，果然智商高的人不会掩盖什么情绪。  
如果鲁邦他会怎么做？  
钱形知道，这时候就不能用正当手段调查了，他学着鲁邦的样子，把一个窃听器偷偷放进了博士的后脖领子。也是这么多年，对手的方法也学会了，虽然作为警察这样做不好，但是事出蹊跷，先研究调查一下，之后出了事儿再解决。  
“那好，我们先回去了。”  
钱形给手下打了个暗号，在外围待命，周围训练有素的部下们一个个举起右手敬礼，并用最快的速度钻进了警车里。

“唔……到底发生了什么，就让我钱形稍微听听吧。”  
警察们撤回到了隐蔽的位置等待命令，穿着长风衣的钱形坐在警车里，拿出了窃听用的录音机，打开了开关，调整着音量。  
首先听到了博士走路的声音，可能因为矮胖所以走得慢。接着好像是刷卡和门打开的声音。  
“嘿嘿嘿，鲁邦三世，终于我等到你了。”  
鲁邦？  
钱形差点叫出声来。  
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
光是呻吟声钱形就听出来，确实是鲁邦，他在那里做什么？  
“嘿嘿，那群警察刚才来了，可惜那群傻子，根本不知道你来的事情。”  
可惜我知道。钱形心想。  
“唔，我已经迫不及待了，现在我就要慢慢调教你，让我看看世界第一大盗的身体是多么妖娆，能教育到什么程度。”  
嗯？这个家伙在说什么？  
钱形发现自己根本没听懂上面那句话。  
“嗯……呜哇……呸呸，你这色老头，居然在我嘴里塞抹布！我不会原谅你的！”  
听到鲁邦还是这么健气的声音，钱形有点放心了，鲁邦他没事，但是也是证据确凿，博士他果然绑架了鲁邦。  
“现在还蛮能叫的，过一会让你都没力气叫唤！”  
耳机里传出了机器操作的声音，接着就是鲁邦的声音。  
“啊啊啊……嗯嗯……那里……那不是用来做这个的……唔唔……变态……变态死老头！唔唔……啊……嗯……嗯……”  
声音可以说越来越奇怪，钱形从来没听过鲁邦这样的声音。而且还传来一些奇怪的机器声和有节奏的水声。  
“呵呵呵！鲁邦！拜倒在我的机器下吧，这个全自动机器可以记录你身体的敏感点，并且持续不断电地用玩具进攻你的后洞，还有刺激身体用的各种小道具，怎么样，这样就乖乖地成为我的性奴隶吧！”  
“性……奴隶？”  
钱形怀疑听错了，但是并没有。  
“变态！死老头！喜欢男人的死老头！嗯嗯……胖又矮十有八九那玩意儿也短吧……短……短到插不进去……所以……发明这么无聊的调教机器……满足你的……yy思想……哼……”  
鲁邦虽然还嘴硬，但是语气明显已经不对劲了。  
“我要把机器功率调大，别到时候求我！！”  
随着操作，机器的声音变得更大了，尴尬的水声速度也变得更快了，鲁邦的声音也叫的更大了。  
“嘿嘿，怎么样啊世界第一大盗，前列腺被持续攻击，感觉很不舒服吧？”  
猥琐的声音听着真是越来越恶心了，钱形忍着不摁下录音结束，咬牙切齿地听着对方的情况。果然英国还有一个特点就是基。  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯嗯……那里……不行……救我……救我……不二子……次元……五右卫门……嗯嗯……就……就算是老哥也行……”  
钱形再也忍不住了，他扔下窃听机器就直愣愣地往博士的房子里冲，他一生的对手不能以这种方式糟蹋。奴隶什么的，鲁邦可不是这样的人啊！既然鲁邦也向自己求救了，虽然那语气有一种死马当活马医的感觉，不过他都这么说了……  
钱形以自己最快的速度跑进博士家里，手上的追踪器显示就在附近，但是那里空空如也，除了家具没有别的东西，钱形以他作为警察的嗅觉四处查找，最终在不怎么会被人发现的地毯下面发现了被掩盖的地下室入口。  
车到山前必有路，事不宜迟地，钱形钻进地下室的入口，这个房间外面看不大，地下室确是如桃花源般越走越深，而且也变得宽广起来。  
手里的追踪器越来越近，眼前出现一个大门，博士进去的时候，并没有锁上，看样子是太没把警察当回事了，同时鲁邦的声音也从里面传出来，钱形没再等下去，拿着他的M1911，抵在门后，确定没有情况后从虚掩的门后冲了进去。  
“ICPO！！不许动！！”  
麦克斯博士没有意料到警察还会回来，吓得愣在原地，而他前方正好是一大面玻璃，两侧有窗帘，厚重玻璃的另一面，是被双手吊起来的鲁邦，他膝盖弯曲，身体前倾，被架子固定住，一个机器带着吸管胶头形状在他身体里进出，还有一些像节肢动物一样的东西在他身旁抚摸着他的身体，看着猎奇又诱人。  
“警察！不许动！”  
跟着钱形后面的警察们都跟着他来到了地下室，眼疾手快的钱形一脚踏在机器桌上，把两侧的窗帘拉了起来，但最早进来的几个人似乎看到了鲁邦的窘样，表情显得有些不自然。  
“这个怎么打开？”  
钱形抓着博士的领子，矮胖的男人一下子被他抓的脚几乎离地。  
“那……那……那那那里……”  
博士指着旁边的封闭铁门，钱形不顾别的，风一般冲过去，铁门是旋转锁，抓住后直接左旋便可以打开。里面是个不大的空间，像服装店的展示台，钱形跨过地上那些线，站在鲁邦身后，强行把插在后穴里的机器臂扯出来。  
“啊！！哈——啊……是老哥啊……嗯……”  
鲁邦几乎是全身脱力，他身体在颤抖，钱形脱下外套，把这个趴着的小猴子裹起来，在抱起他的一瞬间，一股白色黏糊糊的东西似乎沾在上面，钱形似乎是看到了，但是现在也不想考虑这么多了。  
“你们负责这里，a组把嫌疑人带走，其他人封锁现场，我带鲁邦去医院，我怕他跑了。”  
手下们接下任务，一个个很负责地跑去自己的岗位。钱形看了一眼怀里的鲁邦，他眉头紧皱，闭着嘴不说话，和平时的他大相径庭。

警车行驶在小路上，钱形要去专门的医院，去那里也不会堵车。平时贫嘴的鲁邦被外套裹住，躺在后座上，这次连手铐都没有铐住他。  
“老哥……”  
原本以为鲁邦睡着了，但他还是清醒的，可能是刚才吼得嗓子疼，现在听起来有点沙哑。  
“怎么了？鲁邦？我一会送你去医院。”  
“……老哥……先停一下车……”  
鲁邦声音听上去像泄气的皮球。钱形有点犹豫，但是还是把车停在了路边。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
警部下车走进后座，坐在他身边，鲁邦的脸色稍微恢复一点了，他也不是那么容易会被打败的人。  
“我……我刚才被麦克斯打了药……”  
“药？”  
“嗯……增强性欲的药……我现在身体好热……”  
“…………坚持一下，我尽快送你去医院……”  
“来不及了……你帮我吧……”  
鲁邦从外套里伸出手，一把抓住男人的领带，他一直很讨厌的那张脸突然拉近，下一秒，钱形感觉自己被吻了……  
“……”  
本来女人缘就不好，还被昔日的对手给强吻了，在钱形刚刚反应过来的时候，鲁邦似乎因为无力放开了手。  
“你干什么？我还是赶紧送你去医院，顺便看看你的脑子。”  
“别走，老哥……”  
鲁邦索性掀开了身上的外套，露出全裸的身体，他一翻身，直接把钱形压住，摁在后座上。  
现在钱形整个人身体被男子固定坐着，而对方骑在自己腿上，湿润的嘴唇凑上来，继续堵住钱形要问什么的嘴，舌头不由分说地伸进来，和男人的交缠在一起，钱形下意识地想后退，但是头靠在座椅上，完全没有逃走的余地了。  
为了躲避鲁邦的湿吻，钱形向右转开了头，然而技术娴熟的鲁邦直接叼住了对方的左耳，细细地品尝耳垂，顺便把舌头深入耳廓，搅得耳朵里都是口水声，即使钱形稍微回头，也逃不出鲁邦的追踪。同时那不安分的小爪子还伸到钱形腿间，一把用力一把轻柔地抓着下根，很快就让没什么经验的男人硬了起来。  
“鲁邦……放开我……你要做什么……我可不是女人，不想被你操……”  
鲁邦很快解开了男人的裤腰带，娴熟地伸进了内裤里，把已经涨三分的肉棒拿在手里，同时改跪在钱形身旁，低下头用嘴服侍起男根。  
“鲁邦……唔唔……”  
这个姿势钱形完全可以推开鲁邦，把他锁在车顶侧的扶手，然后打开车门逃出去。但是这猴子的嘴有种奇怪的魔力，一旦吸住就像身体通电一样刺激而舒服，很久没有触碰女性也没有自慰的男人就这样被鲁邦禁锢在原地，任凭他用嘴巴各种吸吮，舔舐，玩弄。虽然知道鲁邦的技巧很好，但没想到对付男人的技巧也这么棒，舌头就像有灵性一般在肉棒上打转，弄得人心痒痒的。  
在男人一柱擎天的时候，鲁邦坐起身，一腿跨在钱形身体两侧，他那被机器扩张得还没有恢复的后穴定在龟头前端，在唾液润滑下慢慢地吞进了男人的棒根。  
“鲁邦……哦……”  
第一次感受男人的直肠服侍，钱形有种说不出的感觉，又是兴奋又是奇怪，而且对方还是自己一直追的罪犯。  
“老哥，我才是女人那方，狠狠操我吧……”  
鲁邦脸一片红晕，大概是药的问题，他扶着男人的肩膀，开始上下动腰，形状不规则的直肠肌肉摩擦着粗大又火热的肉棒，让钱形有种别样的体验，他的大手握着鲁邦的细腰，这腰这腿，这胳臂，感觉弄不好容易断掉的样子。鲁邦骑在钱形身上，眼神时不时会和钱形重叠，他那时会把眼神挪开，就像个说谎的少女。到后面直接抱着钱形，把脸埋在后座里，腰部快速撸动，让直肠很好地摩擦着钱形。钱形感到身体越来越热，鲁邦的技巧，不论是对女人还是男人，都这么高超。这个小猴子还时不时在自己耳边嗯嗯啊啊一顿，也不知道是真的呻吟还是装出来的，从没听过自信满满高高在上的鲁邦发出这样的贱声，总之有快感就好。  
“啊……鲁邦……我快了……”  
钱形握住鲁邦的腰部，快速在自己的下体上套弄，就像对方只是个玩具，在重重地砸了几下后，钱形再也忍不住地射在了里面，让白浊的液体留在鲁邦的身体里。  
“哈啊——啊……老哥……”  
鲁邦主动骑在男人身上也是大汗淋漓，他眼神迷离地和钱形接吻，但吻了没几下，钱形突然举起鲁邦身体，让他的屁股从那根棒子上抽离。  
“嗯？不干了？”  
鲁邦身体发软地躺在后座椅上，车里一股淫靡的气味。  
“你还要我继续干你？”  
钱形打趣地拍了拍鲁邦的屁股，这种机会不多有。  
“如果你有力气就继续操我啊？我是不介意……反正我也很舒服……”  
钱形被这句话弄得嗓子痒痒的，基本没被女性看上过的他，既没有鲁邦那样调戏女性的技巧，而且还一心扑在工作上，就刚才狠狠在车里性发泄一次后，钱形居然有点想再干一次的冲动。  
“你会不会去警察总署告发我？或者拿这个要挟我？”  
钱形有点担心地问，鲁邦愣了，然后捂着眼睛做出他招牌的贼笑。  
“告发是不会的，你又不是强暴我，要挟可就说不定了哦？”  
鲁邦直起上半身，跪在车后座上，钱形的外套半遮半掩地盖在鲁邦身上，后穴一些发白色的液体缓慢地流出来，是刚才射入的精华。  
钱形再也忍不住了，他抬起小猴子的后臀，让他像动物一样四足着地，又再一次硬起来的肉棒抵在外流白精的穴口，不管对方说什么，直接就插了进去。  
“卧槽嘞！你说一声会死？”  
鲁邦被突如其来的侵犯吓到了，因为有润滑好歹没那么疼，这个姿势和正面又不是一个感觉，钱形感受着鲁邦因为惊吓狠狠地吸了一口肠子里的棒子，那舒适感真不是一般二般的爽快。  
“鲁邦……你可不要后悔！”  
“我才不会……”  
话还没说完，钱形抓着鲁邦的腰便开始猛地插起来，甚至直接堵住了鲁邦想说什么的嘴。和鲁邦骑在身上由对方主控完全不一样，可以按照自己的节奏想怎么操就怎么操，钱形释放了几十年没有女人的压力，也释放了被鲁邦玩弄了二十多年的怒气，柔软的肠道像是要被男人戳破一般狠狠地被蹂躏着，细腰也被干得不停前后摆动。  
“老哥……嗯嗯……老哥……等……嗯嗯……太快了！等等……要杀了我吗……啊啊……哈啊……”  
鲁邦防止被顶出去用力抓着坐垫，底部不起眼的地方被抠出了海绵。钱形的胯部毫不留情地啪啪打中猴子屁股，紫红色的肉棒在菊穴里进进出出，把一些嫩红色的肉都翻了出来。  
“啊……鲁邦……真他妈的爽！”  
钱形再也忍不住了，这身材纤瘦的小猴子居然在吞吐着这么大的肉棒，生怕他被操坏了。但是一想到平时被他欺骗又气不打一处来，警部像是对待一个下贱的玩具一般蹂躏着可怜的小穴，速度频率极快，结合的时候还会因为流出的液体摩擦而发出羞耻的打击声，钱形时不时会一巴掌打在那长着体毛的屁股上，虽然有长体毛，但白白的屁股被打出红印子瞅着还挺好看。  
“嗯……老哥……我错了……饶了我……干死我……舒服死了……”  
鲁邦说着完全相反的话，又对钱形求饶，又沉溺在快感里，从外面看，一辆警察在无人的乡间路上不停地上下颠簸，还传出男人像小女孩一般求饶的淫靡之声。  
快感的电流通过钱形的大脑，被直肠紧紧吸住的肉棒再也忍受不住，咕啾咕啾地往外射出白精。  
“老哥……啊啊啊啊啊！嗯……哈啊——中……中出了……”  
鲁邦无力地倒在车座后，钱形也因为巨大的性奋感虚脱倒在鲁邦身上，开始他们只是喘气，之后两个人抱在一起，像一对亲密无间的恋人。  
“喜欢吗？老哥……和你的对手发生关系……”  
钱形意味深长地看了眼鲁邦，但还是低下头，埋在对方的锁骨处。  
“简直爽到天国去了，现在我整个下半身还在发麻……”  
停留了许久，抱着钱形的鲁邦才出声问。  
“如果以后有机会还会和我做吗？”  
鲁邦似乎问出了一个很危险的问题，钱形一直没有回答，他只是埋首在鲁邦怀里，像个小孩子。

大概休息了五分钟，钱形找到掉在座位下面的帽子，整理下自己的外形，重新裹好鲁邦，打开了车门，临下车时说了一句话。  
“以后大概不会再做这种事了……”  
回到驾驶室的钱形完全不知道，后座躺着的鲁邦表情是多么失落……

车子顺利地到了医院，鲁邦先是被抽了血，随后打上吊针，被安放在病房里，并戴上手铐。钱形为了审讯麦克斯，没有久留，直接开车去往警局。  
警局在还算比较远的地方，麦克斯博士安放在英国本地的警局里，这次的事件还算严重，不过并没有对媒体公开发布。审讯室里，胆小如鼠的麦克斯全部从实招供，他确实是个喜欢漂亮男性的人，而且被说中了，是有点ED，爱好就是设计一些机械的东西，满足他自己的要求。  
“你忘了一点！你还给鲁邦打药了吧！”  
钱形不爽地拍着桌子，但仔细想想还是有点爽的。  
“没……没有……这个可真是冤枉了！”  
“还敢说没有，鲁邦自己都说了！”  
麦克斯使劲摇头，从钱形从业这么多年的判断来说，博士并没有说谎。那就奇怪了，鲁邦说被注射了药，博士坚持说没有，到底谁是对的？  
钱形来到刑侦课室，问了下属，他们搜查的博士家，只有机械的东西，化学药品除了博士的安眠药外没有找到其他的，更别提是什么性方面的增强药了。钱形越想越不对，他急忙驱车赶到远处的医院，疯了似的跑向病房，然而那里只有一张空床，床头是被解开的手铐，窗户大敞，白色的窗帘被风刮得飞舞，没有留下丝毫的痕迹，就像往常的他一样。

THE END


End file.
